Luthori Nobility
The Luthori nobility refers to all the individuals who were granted noble titles in the Holy Luthori Empire homeland, excluding those from different parts of the Terran Empire. Emperor/Empress The Emperor of Luthori is the highest ranking noble in the Empire. He has many prerogatives including the right to appoint nobles as he pleases and to strip any individual of a noble title. The emperor is the sovereign of the Empire and all other nobles must swear allegiance to him. Since their annexation, the emperor has been the King of Yishelem and the Maharaja of Namviet, but there is no rule explicitly saying that these titles are joined to the Luthori throne. Realm *The Holy Luthori Empire - Emperor Maximilian III Style His/Her Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty Prince/Princess The princes of Luthori are all members of the Imperial Luthori family. It is the second highest rank of nobility under emperor. However, a distinction must be made between the Prince of Orange and all other princes. The Prince of Orange is necessarily the heir to the throne of Luthori, thus he holds higher rank than all other princes. The rank in line of succession then determins the position of a prince compared to the other princes. Fiefs *The Duchy of Orange - Prince Edward Style His/Her Imperial Highness Duke/Duchess The third rank of nobility is that of Duke. Duchies are the largest legal subdivisions of the Luthori Empire. They are legaly ruled by a Duke and governed by an elected governor. The governor has the most say in the affairs of the Duchy but the Duke retains several prerogatives pertaining to advice and counsel as well as the right to appoint nobles of up to the rank of baron (although this is never done against the will of the sovereign). Dukes are often involved in politics. Fiefs *The Duchy of Geharon - Duke Franz Jackson *The Duchy of Yodukan - vacant *The Duchy of Tinako - vacant *The Duchy of Utagia - vacant Style His/Her Grace Marquess/Marchioness The fourth rank of nobility in the Luthori nobility has been rarely used in recent times. Prince Edward, the heir to the throne, has announced his intention to create a number of new marquesates when he reorganizes the peerage upon becoming emperor. Some duchies maintain the marquesate as an administrative subdivision while some do not. Fiefs * Style The Most Honourable - Lord Earl/Countess The fifth rank of nobility is much more widely used and there are more earls than all other landed titles combined with the exception of barons. Seperate duchies are free to choose their own method of subdivision but all of them include earldoms. In some cases, an earl has a similar role to that of a duke (only for an earldom) and in others, he has only a very ceremonial role. Fiefs *Earldom of Hessly - Earl Arthur Kent Style The Lord Baron/Baronness The sixth rank of nobility and the last that confers a fief to the bearer is that of baron. Barons are the most common form of landed titles and consist of more than half of all such nobles. All duchies have baronny subdivisions. Large cities have traditionaly often been baronnies, such as the baronny of Williamsborough. In addition, the heirs of dukes often are the barons of the Duchy's capital, although this is not unanimous at all. Fiefs *Barony of Williamsborough - Baron William Jackson II Style The Lord Knight The seventh rank of nobility consists of both hereditary and life attributions, although most are non-hereditary. Knighthood is not a landed title meaning that it does not confer any administrative prerogatives to the bearer, however it is a high honour. The most prestigeous order of knighthood is currently The Order of the Virtuous Heart. Style Sir